My Angel
by VampireRide
Summary: Ari is a killer, but his love for one girl is driving him insane. And when he thinks everything's going good, it goes bad, and turns for the worst. Promsie it's awesome. Rated T for major spoilers that i will not mention.


**I don't own MR**

**My Angel**

The world around me was black, with yellow lights littering the sky mockingly. A sign of hope- who came up with that? Stars were as useful as a toothpick. So, not useful at all. I sighed and glared at the full moon, shining so beautifully it was disgusting. Everybody found beauty in themselves. But me...

Why was I created so ugly, do different, so... alone in this universe? I looked at my hand. Hating the blood it had drawn from my enemies. My tongue licked over my teeth, they had ripped skin to shreds on so many occasions. What was my purpose in life? To kill? To laugh at pain? To be merciless? They were all connected, yet, I didn't want any.

My father had told me those were my purposes, but I didn't want them to be. I wanted to be something to the world, someone to the world, other than the freak on a mission to kill. I glanced down at the beautiful girl I had been in pursuit of. We used to know each other, even be friends before they turned me into this... monster. I sighed once more, deeper, sadder.

"I love you, my Angel." I whispered ever-so quietly. The girl was powerful, she could've heard me, she could've heard my thoughts even. I noticed a slight twitch, as if she did, before she glanced up towards me, in a tree, alone.

Her eyes shone sorrow as we stared at each other. She knew my pain, she knew my longing, she knew me in general. To her, I wasn't a freak, I wasn't ugly, I wasn't a killer, I was me.

"It's time for me to go." I whispered, and climbed the tree higher, till I was level with the building the tree stood next to. And then climbed the grappling hook I had tossed up earlier to the higher building. With a quick climb I was at the top, looking down at the world. Hating the smiling couples, the happy faces of the singles, the laughter that filled the air. I clawed at my ears, begging for it to stop. Why must everybody get to be happy... but me?

_Finish the job. _A small voice said in the back of my head. I didn't want to do it, I didn't have to do it, but I jumped off the building anyways, and free-fell towards doom.

A familiar shriek sounded just before I landed on top of the girl I loved. We rolled and pain coursed through me like lava would. Slowly seeping through my bones an encasing me. The girl below me was scraped, and cut, and bruised, no doubt with a few broken ribs, and I wanted to cry for doing this to her. For the first time, I was torn. Disobey direct orders and face the consequences, or kill the only girl who I've ever loved, the only girl who understands. No one noticed our predicament thanks to the night sky and the alley we were in.

Tears escaped my eyes and I let them fall. What was the point? I was going to kill myself if I hurt her anyways. I crawled off, and leaned my back against a rough brick wall, pulling my knees to my chest and letting my head fall between my knees. I pulled my lighter out of my pocket and lit it up, setting my wrist over the flame. I deserved it, for disobeying orders, for hurting the one I loved, for merely existing.

"Make it stop!" I groaned, watching my flesh burn away. It was the worst feeling in the world- no second worst feeling. Right under knowing that the one you love will never feel the same. Suddenly, a velvet touch traced my burnt flesh and the lighter was gently pried from my hand.

Lips that felt like silk kissed my burn and I had a moment in the twilight zone, where nothing I did could be wrong, yet nothing could be right. I settled on look up at the most beautiful creature to walk the earth and brushing one of her long golden locks behind her ear.

"I'm fine. Don't cry. I know why you did it, and I know you need to finish me off." See? Willing to risk her life to save mine... a true Angel form the clouds. But I couldn't let _my _Angel die for _me. _

"I'm a worthless freak. I have nothing to live for, you however, my Angel, have a life." She wrinkled up her nose in a scowl, an adorable scowl that made a smile creep to my face.

"You are not worthless, you have a life, and I love you because you're a freak." My heart constricted and burst with joy, confetti and sparks and unbelievable magic danced around me in ways no one could understand.

A warmth ran through my blood that had a shiver (the good kind) run down my spine. I cupped her cheek with my hand and pulled her closer to me. "I love you so much, my Angel." I whispered, the tears forgotten, the jump off the building forgotten.

All that mattered was right here, right now. My love was in my arms, and she loved me all the same. "I don't know how to express my love." I whispered, more to myself.

"You can start by staying with me. By traveling with me. We can be partner's in crime. Lovers in disguise. Doesn't it sound romantic?" She asked slyly.

I chuckled. "Yes, very romantic. But I can't. I have jobs to fulfill-"

"God! Ari Batchelder I love you and you love me don't you?" The pain, the frustration, the sadness of knowing the truth, was all mixed in. we were never meant to be, we were never supposed to be, but without each other neither of us could exist.

"More than anything in the world." I said honestly, pulling my Angel close and kissing her forehead tenderly. I was afraid, once wrong move and she'd crumble in my arms. She was so strong and brave, but to me, she was this fragile little glass crystal that I needed to keep close, keep out of harms way, protect at all cost.

"Then stay with me Ari. I don't care about the danger, I don't care about the pain, the sorrow, or anything. As long as I'm with you, you're the only thing that matters, the only thing I need. My only life-source."

"I'll stay for now. We'll talk more about this in the future." I whispered, kissing my Angel sweetly, lovingly, passionately. Making her feel everything I couldn't tell her.

**Break**

I woke up on a couch, in an apartment that wasn't my own. Panic raced through me and my senses went on alert as I jumped to my feet to find my sweet Angel making biscuits in the oven. Last night came rushing back to me suddenly. The sweet kiss, walking her home, my Angel offering me her bed, and me practically having to chain her to it to get her to realize the couch was comfortable enough for me.

"Good morning. Was the couch alright Darling?"Darling. I liked it, strangely enough...

"Perfect, sweetheart." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back against my chest as she flipped a pancake.

"Ari, don't you want breakfast?" My Angel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're all I need." I whispered, though we both knew because of our metabolisms we'd eat this food like pigs- more like highly-caffeinated mutated pigs with thirty empty stomachs. Well, I would anyways since I hadn't eaten in forever.

She just chuckled. "I know you're starving, babe, Sit down, relax, I'll bring it all to you, It'll only be a couple more minutes. I promise." The promise made me smile as I reluctantly sat down on the couch.

I stared at the golden pancakes, eggs, bacon, biscuits, omelets, and sausage in amazement. I licked my lips and my mouth watered, but I hesitated, waiting for my Angel to take what she wanted.

She frowned. "Ari, eat it all, I already had breakfast. Thank you for considering me though." She said. I looked at her.

"You're hungry, I can tell. Get what you want or I won't eat anything." I insisted. My Angel sighed before piling a plate with an omelet, some bacon, a biscuit, and a couple pancakes. I smiled in satisfaction then stuffed what she had left in my mouth. Well, I basically inhaled it, but what cant I say? I'm never fed at the lab, and I can never afford or find food in the cities or towns that I go to.

Life was good for now, and who knows? Maybe it would stay that way.

Yeah Right...

**Break**

One year later, I was down on one knee, shaking worse than a chihuahua on steroids as I stuttered out the words I've been dying to say since my first kiss with this glorious creature on earth. "Angelica Meys, I love you _so _much. Life without you is life without my own heart. I need you so badly in my life, will you _please _m- m- marry me?" My voice broke on that last word and got squeaky. I was so nervous.

My Angel stared at the ring. It wasn't much, because I couldn't afford much, and I knew it was horribly small and ugly.

Tears dripped down my Angel's face and I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. She was going to say no if I didn't get out of here now. She was going to break my heart into a gazillion -pieces and say we could still be friends she was going to-

Nod? Angel was suddenly nodding vigorously and pulling me to my feet, hugging me tight and wrapping her legs around my waist. We were both soaked and she slipped a little in my grip, but that's what I get for proposing on a beach, at sunset, in California.

"Yes!" My Angel finally exclaimed, and the world became nothing more than a memory as I kissed her, the sparks as bright as they had been during our first kiss, and as they were with every kiss. I would never get tired of her, she was my Angel forever and always now.

As the date got closer, my mind became more and more unraveled. What if I said something wrong? What if I stuttered? What if I didn't break the glass? I was so nervous I was thinking of the wrong religious customs. Nice Ari, nice...

And then it was our wedding day. We had spent the night in Angel's bed, her curled up into my chest, my arms wrapped around her protectively. Nothing would happen to my Angel. We were both going to have the happy ending we'd thought we never would. And even better! I was on my way to being a dad (whoo for even more anxiety!)

Which is why my world fell apart when I heard the scream coming from her dressing room. Not caring less if I saw her in the dress or not I took off down the hall, breaking the locked door down to find her beautiful white dressed stained with blood. Tears fell from my eyes as I fell to my knees and pulled Angel into my lap.

"Sweetie, you're going to be okay. Somebody call 911!" I screamed. since I could see the jeans poking out from under the dress and the tank top straps, I ripped the dress off pretty much, ruining something that Angel would scold me for later. My heart stopped when I saw where the bullet was. Too close for her to survive, too far for her to die painlessly.

"I love you Ari." My Angel whispered. I was full-out sobbing from the pain I felt.

"I love you too, Angelica." She hated that name so much, but it was so beautiful, jut like herself. She scowled.

"I don't like that." I cried harder. I'd miss her scowl, I'd miss her crystal blue eyes, I'd miss that kind yet mischievous nature, I'd miss everything. And then... I remembered. "Noah." I mumbled, more to myself than Angel. We had agreed on that name if it was a boy, and it was a boy.

"Oh god!" Now Angel was in sobs too, and we cried for a long time, until finally, the tears stopped down Angel's face, and her body shuddered, and then stopped moving completely. No longer did her chest rise and fall, no longer did her crystal blue eyes have a shine to them, no longer did her tan skin feel warm.

"I'm with you forever." I whispered, kissing my Angel on the forehead before taking the gun out of its ankle-holster. Without her, I had no life. I gingerly slipped the wedding band on her finger, and mine on my own before raising the gun to my head.

"Forever." I mumbled, and pulled the trigger, and fell down, dead. Right next to my love. So we could be together, for eternity.

**Break**

The scientists smiled in satisfaction. The two lab rats were dead, and only one scientist didn't celebrate, but instead, mourned in a corner. "My son, my only son." Jeb cried. It was his fault in the end. He knew Ari had known who was responsible for the death of his soon-to-be wife. But Ari had killed himself instead of taken revenge.

Ari's hatred had left him, his yearning for bloodlust had gone the moment he found out he loved Angel. And love was all that mattered in the end, something Jeb would never understand. To Ari, Karma would get Jeb back, one way or another.

And oh did Karma do its job.

**Hey guys, my first one-shot. And I have to admit, my first story with the Ari/Angel pairing. I don't know what you thought of it, but reviews are loved. This is honestly the saddest and most lovey-dovey thing I've ever written. Let me know how good(or bad) I did!**

**Soar on**

**T**


End file.
